


We Match

by poppicock



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ChatNoir!Nathalie, F/M, Ladybug!Gabriel, Miraculous AU, Reveal, Teenagers, half reveal, partners by night, rivals by day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppicock/pseuds/poppicock
Summary: When Ladybug gets a red streak in her hair, Gabriel discovers who his superhero partner (and girlfriend) really is.





	We Match

“Oh my god,” Ladybug whistled, as Chat Noir landed on the roof beside him. “You dyed your hair!” 

Chat Noir tucked a stray piece of a very different color hair behind her ear, slightly sheepish. “My mom said I could dye my hair when I turned sixteen, so…” 

His eyes widened. “It looks really good, Chat.” Ladybug grinned, “And look at that streak,” he tapped her temple, “we match.”

Chat Noir snorted. “I was thinking of you as I got it done, I must admit.” She let out a breath, “And the film coverage for the attacks aren’t that intense. I won’t get recognized.”

Ladybug leaned back against the roof, thinking for a moment that he had missed an important detail. “You should’ve told me it was your birthday, kitten. I would’ve gotten a gift.” 

“Oh please.” 

“A nice gift!” He replied indignantly. “I get that the moisturizer last year may have seemed like I thought your skin looked a bit dry, but it was out of a good heart.” 

She sighed. “And my skin looks amazing now, thank you.” 

“It does,” he told her. “I was thinking that I should still make it up to you,” Ladybug added. “I could host a picnic.” 

Chat Noir laughed. “Oh, sure thing, fancy boy, a picnic?” 

He frowned. “I’m not too  _ fancy  _ for a picnic for my partner.” Ladybug flicked at her shoulder. “And it’s not my fault someone didn’t give me enough time to pick out a gift.” 

“You gave me a gift last year.” 

“Some people forget about birth months,” he answered, “if I knew your exact birthday it would be way easier.” 

“Nice try, handsome,” she replied, moving to lean her head on his shoulder. “I don’t need anything though.” 

“No?” Ladybug asked, doubting her. She was always after something, a goal in mind at all times.

She clicked her tongue. “I need one of my classmates to stop undermining me in our club meetings. He thinks he’s sneaky, but I can see it.” 

He wrapped an arm around, content in that moment. Ladybug kissed the top of her head. “I’m sure you can charm him into wanting to be on your side.” 

 

XXX

 

Gabriel patted his pocket a second time, the earrings in the thin jewelry box. “They’re there,” Tikki murmured from the inner pocket of his jacket. 

“I know,” he replied quietly, pretending to read a book intently. “It doesn’t hurt to check.” 

“You should just wear them.” 

“No, thank you.”

He heard laughter, her laughter. “I’m glad you guys like it,” Nathalie said to the other officers. He was unsettled that she was in a good mood, as she was being fawned over by their peers. 

When she walked into the room and saw him, her mood changed, she sat across from him as his blood ran cold. 

She had a red streak in her hair.  _ Nathalie _ . Red streak. 

Gabriel swallowed as he stared at her, his expression blank.

“You look pale, Gabe,” she commented as she pulled out her club binder and a pen, her voice dripping acid as she spoke to him. Though, it wasn’t too awful, she was in a good mood (as opposed to her normal unemotional mood) and couldn’t wholeheartedly hate her class rival. At least today.

He winced. “I’m great, excuse me for just a moment,” he replied, standing and pushing his chair back in. 

“The meeting can’t start without the vice president, Gabriel,” Nathalie reminded him.

He balled his fists, grabbing his bag in a huff. His eyes found the secretary, June. “Mark my absence, please and thank you.” 

Gabriel fell apart in a private study room, after drawing the curtains. He heard Tikki lock the door as he sank into the couch, his hands buried in his hands. 

Nathalie Sancoeur had been the plague of his existence since they were children. They were rivals in intellect and leadership. He had spent the previous semester campaigning for president against her in a vicious campaign. When she beat him, he had to deliver the a concession speech on perhaps the worst day of his life. It had to have been the best day of hers. 

She was  _ Ladybug,  _ his girlfriend. His superhero partner. 

Tikki flew to him, nuzzling his cheek. 

“Does it ever shake out like this?” Gabriel whispered. “Any other heroes who had something like this happen?” 

The kwami sighed. “No. You two are ridiculously similar. Of course you’d butt heads.” Tikki flew out though. “But it always ends up the same, and-” 

There was a knock at the door, and Gabriel froze. Tikki disappeared as he walked to the door, opening it and seeing Nathalie. He moved to let her enter the room, before closing the door behind him. 

“My apologies for-” 

“Look,” Nathalie snapped at him, cutting him off before he could speak. “I don’t care about whatever’s going on with you, but everyone else is worried.” She pressed her lips together. “Of course I was volunteered to search for you.” 

“You know all of my hiding places,” Gabriel supplied. “And I’m fine, thank you for  _ your  _ concern.” 

“I was not concerned. Only stressed that I’d have to make Claire the new vice president. That’d be a nightmare.” 

He sighed. “You didn’t have to find me, you could’ve pretended and returned to the meeting and lied.” Gabriel shoved his hands into his pockets, smothering everything but a half-assed, condescending smirk. “I mean, I don’t care either way, but it’s a bit suspect.” 

“I have a boyfriend, you jackass,” Nathalie retorted. 

“I’m sure,” he murmured, his tone dropping. “He must be lucky to have you.” 

“Asshole. Let’s just head back.”

Gabriel hesitated to move, and she stared at him. 

He wanted to tell her that instant, but something selfish gnawed at him. He didn’t want to lose her, or compromise their relationship. 

“Right, yes, I’m sorry.” 

 

XXX

 

Ladybug scooped Nathalie up in his arms, pulling her away from an akuma she had upset. “Look at you, princess. Already pissing people off before nine in the morning.”

She grinned at him. “Oh, I’ve missed you, Spots. What’s up?” 

“Oh, nothing,” he whispered in her ear, watching her shiver. “Except that, well, my partner has the same hair color as you. Isn’t that crazy?” 

“I-I--” Her lips slammed shut, glaring at him in a way that was so ‘Chat Noir’ Gabriel nearly died. 

“I don’t know how I didn’t see it before.” He taunted. “Let’s go, kitty cat, I’ve got class in twenty minutes.” 

When the akuma was finished. Chat Noir was dragging Ladybug to a secluded location, pinching his ear between her pointer finger and thumb.

“Don’t be grumpy,” he told her, “it’s not my fault.”

She let go of him, turning toward him and losing her transformation. “Lose the suit, Spots.”

He smirked at her and took a few forward steps forward. Nathalie backed into the wall, staring at him as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He kissed her neck, and then her jaw. 

“Spots…” She whispered breathlessly, her hands curling against his chest.

“You’ve fantasized about this, haven’t you?” He murmured hot breath into her ear, “Yes or no, kitten?” 

“Yes.” 

He grinned, pulling away from her and kissing the back of her hand. “I think I’ll just wait for you to figure it out.” 

_ Never.  _

“Ladybug--” 

“Nope,” he replied, darting to kiss her cheek. “Good luck,  _ Nathalie _ ,” he teased, hopping away and out of sight.

 

XXX

 

“Gabriel.” 

He turned to Nathalie, who was leaning against the locker beside him. “Not Gabe?” 

“You hate when I call you that.” 

Gabriel nodded. “Then you must want something.” 

Nathalie rolled her eyes. “ _ Claire  _ and  _ June  _ want me to be a part of their stupid decorating committee for the art fair.” 

“That’s dumb.” 

“Me being on the committee or decorating for the art fair?” Nathalie asked. 

“Both, probably,” Gabriel replied, finding the book he needed and putting it in his bag. “I can take your place if you do my art presentation.” 

She sighed. “What’s your presentation?” 

He grinned. “I designed and constructed a dress,” he told her. “Simply attend the fair wearing it and hand out some business cards I printed explaining the project.” 

Nathalie glared at him. “Come on, Gabriel. You don’t want me in that dress.” 

“You’ll look fine,” he replied. “You have the build of a model, don’t worry about it. Just come over to my house after school so I can fit you.” 

She seemed to perk up a bit at that compliment, but nodded. “So should I just walk home with you? You won’t carry my books, right?” 

Gabriel frowned. “I don’t think I will.” 

“Good.” Nathalie replied. 

 

XXX

 

“I haven’t been here since your sixth birthday party, you know,” Nathalie commented idly as they walked through the spacious foyer. 

“I had a sixth birthday party?”

“Yeah, you don’t remember? Your parents went all out, and then your mom got super upset because you hid in the basement drawing. It was hilarious, looking back on it now,” she added. 

They headed up the stairs. “My bedroom is the last door on the right,” he remarked, watching her as she walked. Gabriel had initially fallen in love with the way Ladybug’s suit fell over her curves, but had easily fallen for her sharp personality. How did he not see it? 

Chat Noir was always chasing after Ladybug. Gabriel was fighting to keep up with Nathalie. 

Part of him wanted to tell her, and pull her into his bedroom. Gabriel nearly did it until she spoke. 

“Does your bedroom belong to a sixty-year-old man?” She asked, walking into the overly regal room. Of course, there were deviations--the sewing machine, the desk, the bookshelves with fashion books, of course. 

He grinned, stepping into the room and following her. “It’s the bedroom of a ninety-year-old man, thank you for complimenting it.” Gabriel left the door cracked, and headed for the closet. 

“You knew they disposed of French royalty, right?” Nathalie commented, though it was clear that she was awestruck. Had she forgotten? “This bedroom is larger than my family’s apartment, you know.” 

Gabriel appeared from the closet, the dress concealed by a dry cleaner’s bag. “I spent all semester on it, you know,” he told her. “The bathroom is through there, or if you’d prefer the closet. Either way I’ll probably be zipping you up, because of the way it-” 

“Calm down.” Nathalie replied, taking the gown and heading for the bathroom.

Tikki popped out of Gabriel’s jacket as he was taking it off and meticulously putting it away. “You should tell her, Gabriel,” she told him. “I’m sure Nathalie would appreciate honesty.” 

“She  _ hates  _ me,” he replied. “She adores Ladybug. Once she likes me, _ Gabriel,  _ I’ll tell her.” 

“Gabriel…”

“No, Tikki.” He snapped back. “I  _ can’t. _ ” 

She stared at him, but slowly nodded, flying out of cite as Nathalie re-entered the room. “Okay,” she announced, turning around to him. “Not a word from you.” 

“No, no,” he murmured, stilling slightly as he zipped her into the dress. “You seem like the type to wear matching sets. I can appreciate it aesthetically. Don’t worry about it.” 

Nathalie huffed. “It’s for my  _ boyfriend.  _ Later.” 

He rolled his eyes at that, even if he felt his cheeks grow warm. “I don’t care who it’s for,” Gabriel replied. “Let me find a box for you to stand on so I can get this hem right.” 

She stood there awkwardly, as he looked around his room for something suitable. “It’s a really pretty dress, Gabe.” 

“Thank you,” he replied. “The black suits you, actually. You should wear more black.” He found a suitable box and helped her up, and then he took the pins from his wrist and began to work at the hem. “Is your fake boyfriend coming to the fair?” 

“It’s possible I’ll invite him,” she replied, “though I won’t introduce you, if that’s what you’re asking.” 

“Afraid he’ll fall madly in love with me?” Gabriel asked, pinning a portion of the hem up and moving along. 

She laughed at that. “No, of course not.”

He smiled at that. 

 

XXX

 

Ladybug landed at Nathalie’s window, knocking gently as she got dressed for the art fair. They didn’t have much time. He had told Claire and June that he was going to find more tables, but had snuck off to see her instead.

She jumped, but opened the window quickly. “Zip me up,” she hissed. “What are you doing here?” 

“I thought I’d visit my favorite civilian,” he replied, pulling the zipper up her spine easily. His hands rested on her waist, and she turned. “You look stunning, Nathalie,” he murmured. 

“My school is doing this art fair,” she told him . “One of my classmates asked me to model his dress.” 

He grinned at that. “You’re a muse.” 

“I doubt that,” she smiled though. Her cheeks pinked as a comfortable silence passed between them. “Maybe you’d like to come?” 

Ladybug’s brows shot up, and she let out a breath. “I would, I mean, I’d love to,” he told her. “I’ll be there. I can compliment you a second time.” 

Nathalie pouted, “How will I know it’s you?” 

He considered that for a moment, but nodded. “I’ll be in a polka dot shirt, and blue trousers.” Ladybug turned back towards the window. “I have to change, kitten.” 

“Ladybug…” Nathalie reached for his wrist, squeezing him gently. “You don’t have to, if it’s that--”

“I want to,” he cut her off. “I’m sorry,” he told her softly. “I do. I’ll be there.” 

 

XXX

 

“I can’t believe him!” June hissed, not realizing the boy she was talking about to Nathalie was within earshot. “He just  _ bailed,  _ Nathalie. You have to do something.” 

“I’m sure there’s a perfectly good explanation,” she reasoned, even though Gabriel could tell that she wasn’t so sure. 

“You’re just saying that because you’re getting all of this attention over his dress, you know,” Claire huffed. “You know I was supposed to model it until you two became friends.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes from his hiding spot. Tikki shifted from his shirt pocket. He had a red button up, with subtle, white polka dots, tucked into a navy trouser, and a complimenting brown belt. He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, and waited for Nathalie to move across the large event space to enter. 

He had intended to mingle and be subtle, but he was flocked to as soon as he made himself known. His dress  _ had  _ been popular, and he was quickly running out of business cards, when he felt her notice him. 

Gabriel stiffened as the small group of fawning classmates split to reveal her across the room, staring at him. Pretending not to notice, Gabriel moved away from the small crowd, in favor of looking at the other entries at the fair. He watched her do a second take, no doubt noticing his navy trousers. 

She’d have to come closer to confirm if his shirt was polka-dotted.

“You look...nice,” Nathalie commented, standing by him idly. 

Gabriel turned to her. “Oh, thank you. You look amazing.” 

Nathalie frowned. “Why does that feel like a step down from stunning, Spots?” 

“I can’t really top ‘stunning’. I  _ literally  _ designed that dress with Chat Noir in mind,” he told her. “And here you are, wearing it. And you want to know the best part about all of this?” 

She pressed her lips together, but nodded. Gabriel smirked, and tapped the red streak of hair against her temple. “We still match out of uniform, kitten.” 


End file.
